Fortola Butane (Character)
Fortola Butane is a Knight of Level 4 of Poorthwart, and one of the main characters of Poorthwart: The Cataclysm. She is a devotee of the belief that the only way to ensure peace is to enforce it through superior fighting skills and weaponry, even if this means proactively wading into war to end it through the death of those who cannot be convinced to lay down their arms and embrace peace. She is occasionally accompanied by her pet, a Squibbly-Yurt named Mister Pneumotricks. However, he is known to disappear for long periods of time. Appearance Fortola is tall, with defined cheek bones and wiry long hair that sticks straight up in rows. She seldom removes her armor, believing that one should instead be prepared to fight at all times - even when relaxing at home. Fortola's Armor Fortola wears highly distinctive armor, characterized by a helmet with a pointy side-visor, and a mismatched skunk stripe that is always tracing down past one eye on her helmet, and then the opposite side of her body the rest of the way. This may be a reference to the "life of a skunk" that she was spared by shark bite, according to her own introduction, or to the skunk bite that spared her a life in an abbey, or both. (The text does not make this clear). History Prior to Poorthwart: The Cataclysm Fortola is relatively young by Poorthwart standards, and was probably born in the Present Time. She is extremely vague about her past, saying only that a skunk bite spared her of life in an abbey, and a shark bite spared her of life as a skunk. As a child, she was overweight and made fun of for her hair, and in her early quests for knighthood, she found that men did not take the concept of a female knight seriously. This changed when she successfully defeated several hurritornadoes, as well as forces of Carnival Weep. She is considered an expert at Weirdly Spears. Poorthwart: The Cataclysm Fortola did not detect the Cataclysm, but it came at a time when she felt a general calling to find a new quest. She followed her calling, and found Tyco Brahe and the Admiral. She presented them with a triumphal arch to show proof of her past valor and skill. Fortola becomes a critical member of the team, and while she can be stand-offish, she is accepted as a full member of the group. She destroys Fishdrack 3 after he assaults her hair with asparagus, and she - like all other characters - has a love-hate relationship with all Fishdrack robots. She saves the lives of the entire group in Titan Space 2, by defeating the Manticore in Weirdly Spears. Following the death of Upwhiac, she selects a random door in Selbeneer and decides to escape her pain by finding a war to get involved in. Fortune causes her to be brought to the cave of the Oracle Drear, and she ultimately rejects the Oracle's offer to abandon her armor and weapons. Category:Major Characters Category:Level 4 Category:Knights of Poorthwart